


《柏林陆沉计划》| [《上海堡垒》AU]（短篇 | 20k一发完）

by Echoooo



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-15 10:53:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13611852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Echoooo/pseuds/Echoooo
Summary: - 江南《上海堡垒》AU，伪科幻，OOC有，莱戈拉斯第一人称，非父子，养成- 全文20k一发完





	《柏林陆沉计划》| [《上海堡垒》AU]（短篇 | 20k一发完）

**Author's Note:**

> \- 江南《上海堡垒》AU，伪科幻，OOC有，莱戈拉斯第一人称，非父子，养成  
> \- 全文20k一发完

向Macross时代的那些辉煌天空的星辰致以军礼。

——————————————————

 

当你老了，头发白了，睡意昏沉，

炉火旁打盹，请取下这部诗歌，

慢慢读，回想你过去眼神的柔和，

回想它们昔日浓重的阴影；

多少人爱你青春欢畅的时辰，

爱慕你的美丽，假意或真心，

只有一个人爱你那朝圣者的灵魂，

爱你衰老了的脸上痛苦的皱纹；

垂下头来，在红光闪耀的炉子旁，

凄然地轻轻诉说那爱情的消逝，

在头顶的山上它缓缓踱着步子，

在一群星星中间隐藏着脸庞。

 

——《当你年老时》叶芝

 

 

（一）

在来自外太空的德尔塔文明对欧洲发起六次大规模攻击后，伦敦堡垒、凡尔赛堡垒、罗马堡垒、连同俄罗斯的莫斯科堡垒都相继陆沉。柏林堡垒依靠阿尔法文明留下的终极泡防御系统依旧为这个国家抵挡着来自德尔塔文明的攻击，但也即将溃败解体。

庞大的滞空母舰现在就悬停在柏林6000米外的高空上，不断派出“捕食者”侦察地面情况，并且对泡防御界面发起集中攻击，柏林空间战略指挥部内的控制台上警报四起。

最后一批飞行员已经登上自己的飞机，准备作战。之前派出的四批飞行员在过去三天里已经全部牺牲，他们的飞机来不及滑降至泡防御系统内就在捕食者的轰炸光流中化作飞灰。

现在，在接到将军的命令后，我与其他六名飞行员登上索隆多号战斗机，扣好了头盔，三秒后头顶天光泄下，起飞场的巨大天顶棚从中间一分两半，我拉下操纵杆，机身震动发出咆哮轰鸣，随后巨大的加速度把我摁进椅背。我看了眼操纵台，上面红点标注出的目标高度是1500米，接近泡防御表面。

飞机加速攀升至1000米高空后才完全脱离地面操纵台的控制。我全权接管了这架飞机，握紧操纵杆，调整了排气口方向后，飞机沿着预设轨道继续匀速爬升，噪音减小，我也暂时从加速度的不适感中得到缓解，这时候耳机的一对一频道里传来将军低沉的声音。

“记住你的任务，拿到数据就回来，”似乎出现了杂音，耳机里的声音顿了顿，“这是唯一一次，绿叶，我以父亲的身份要求你……服从命令。”

我望着前方茫茫的卷积云怔了一下，将军竟在这种时候不合时宜地叫出了我的乳名，更不合时宜地提起“父亲”。

我叫莱戈拉斯，德国空间作战部队预备役军官，现年22岁。这是我服役以来第一次驾驶飞机实地作战，也可能是最后一次。

 

（二）

那是1997年冬天，柏林街头依旧繁华。我夹着一本《流体力学》从夏洛滕堡校区出来，穿过六月十七大街，来到对面The Barn咖啡馆，进门就看见不远处坐在靠窗位置的教授冲我点点头。

教授是个三十出头的金发男人，面孔深邃，穿着我第一次见他时的那种黑色西装，仍旧带着他那块有些年份的怀表，细成一条线的银链隐没在上衣胸口处的口袋里，身旁放着另一件纯黑色的长风衣。

教授在29岁时就被柏林工业大学聘为终身教授，更年轻的时候拿过的国家级荣誉数不胜数。在机械学院，基本上每个学生都至少会选修一门他开设的课程，虽然每学期期末只有45%的通过率。

教授就是瑟兰迪尔，在机械学院以机械般的精密严谨著称。他还有一个绰号，叫“精灵”，英国魔幻小说里与天同寿的美丽生物，这的确是挺符合他，金色的长发，不老的面容，还有精灵那种……禁欲感。我得佩服机械学院的女生们难得的如此丰富而贴切的联想力。

“精灵”课前点名的方式很特别，特别而严苛。他要求学生按照学号顺序依次报出后四位，这样你不但需要报出自己的学号，还要记住你前面的那一位是谁。这个方法当然能够减少代替答到的情况，而且以最省时省力的方式检查了出勤。

但这并不意味着毫无破绽，我告诉同宿舍的阿拉贡，学号排在我前面的就是机械学院最漂亮的姑娘阿尔温。至于我学号的后四位，相信他早已在偷瞄那女孩的时间里记得烂熟于心。

实际上，我并不需要为了不去上课而做这些。

一学期就这么过去了。我翘了课，用50%的时间在宿舍自学，剩下50%的时间都去学校外面的酒吧。我花钱总是大手大脚，留不住积蓄，但愿意把日常生活之外仅剩的那部分花在漂亮女孩身上，她们说我长了一副不错的面孔，就是说起话来有些讨打。

阿拉贡说他流体力学的绩点可能还要靠我。我在期末复习里的确帮了他不少忙，算是还了帮我答到的人情。但是等成绩出来之后，阿拉贡得了B+，而我竟然挂掉了这门课。

在当时那种情况下，我以为我有足够的理由质问那个“精灵”为什么不让我通过，于是我回家后敲开了他卧室的门。

没错，是卧室，在这之前，我们已经一起生活了十年。

 

我很少去他的卧室。他待在哪里，哪里就房门紧闭。那天我站在门边，而他坐在床上读日报。我对他说，我只是没去上课，但学习任务已经完成了，我以为你不会计较这些，毕竟你只注重结果。

“莱戈拉斯，别以为我不知道，你总是去酒吧，”在我说完那句话之后，瑟兰迪尔放下报纸，淡淡地望着我，“或许我给了你过多的生活费，让你有了可以找任何你想找的名媛来倾吐心事的错觉。”

“我不知道除了她们我还能找谁，”我笑了笑，“找你吗？”

我从不认为他是我父亲，就算是养父子关系，我们也没有同一屋檐下的人应有的那种日积月累的亲密感情。而他也坦然承认，我只是他一时心软收养来的孩子。那时候他刚刚20岁，而我10岁，用他自己的话来说，那时候的我太可怜，而他太滥情。

当时发生的事情之所以有一部分需要他转述给我，是因为我的记忆在十岁左右出现了断层，人生前10年里发生的事对于现在的我来说是一片空白。我能够在脑海中追溯到的最早的记忆就是10岁那年冬天一个细雨蒙蒙的日子里，是他来夏里特医院接走了我。那天他撑着一把黑色大伞，穿着裁剪合身的笔挺西装，黑色西装口袋外的怀表链若隐若现。

我就这么跟着他走了。我猜想他是个很考究的人，一丝不苟，甚至有些呆板，生活中的一切都精细规划、按部就班，冷酷，固执，不近人情……总之我对他的第一印象并不怎么好，而后来十年的相处经历证明，我对他的第一印象里，大部分内容都没有错。

而“错了”的那一小部分内容里，包含了我现在喜欢他的全部原因。

 

那天他没有让我在他的卧室过多逗留。他告诉我，本学期最后一周的周五，他在学校对面的咖啡馆等我，让我在不查阅任何资料的情况下现场做一份流体力学最新研究领域的命题分析报告。

我问他这样就能复核成绩改为通过吗？他点头，说，只要他认为报告是合格的。

而现在，我就坐在他对面，看着他从文件夹里拿出了分析材料。

 

咖啡馆里客人很多，但并不嘈杂。柏林难得的好天气，冬日的暖阳透过宽大的梧桐叶子懒洋洋地照进橱窗，桌台上咖啡杯的杯缘闪闪发亮。我转着笔，思考一会儿，写一会儿，偶尔抬头看他，他双臂交叉抱怀，坐得笔直，却微微低头闭目养神，淡淡的眉眼有些清高。

我悄悄站起来，弯腰凑过去，用分析报告从侧面挡住我们的脸，然后我吻了他。

就那么一秒间，他睁开眼，可我还是触碰到他的嘴唇了。

以他的反应速度，他完全可以在我的呼吸第一次落到脸上时就偏头避开我，但他没有这么做。正因为早知如此，我也没有在凑过去时刻意屏住呼吸。

我不是第一次吻他了。

他用他一贯的方式冷冷地看着我，抬起手点了点我挡在侧面的分析报告，“写完了没？”

“写完了。”我揉了下鼻子，坐回去。

我把分析报告草草整理了一下然后递给他，他却仍是那样看着我，并不接。

“怎么了？”我问。

“不用给我了，”他掏出怀表低头看了一眼，像是要赶着去做什么事，随后他站起身，拿起旁边的大衣，临走前撂下一句：

“我认为这份报告不合格，后果你知道。”

我坐在座位上，看着他穿好大衣，在咖啡杯底下留了结账的费用，然后大步出去了。

尝到甜头总是要付出点代价。

我把头转向橱窗，窗外银灰色玛莎拉蒂无声启动，汇入滚滚车流。

 

（三）

我需要在大三下半学期重修瑟兰迪尔教授的流体力学课。

那份报告最后还是被他拿走了。后来我才知道，那薄薄几张纸几乎关系到我后半生的命运。

那个圣诞瑟兰迪尔没有回家，我从来不知道他除了在柏林工业大学授课外，整天天南海北的在忙什么。

我和他都不怎么重视节日，但我还是希望在节日里能有个人陪我一起度过，然而，仅仅是这短短一个晚上，瑟兰迪尔都不肯施舍给我。

我在空荡荡的屋子里坐了一会，然后也出门了。我一个人走在柏林街头，最后还是去了Prenzlauer Berg 区的街区酒馆。我刚在吧台坐下，一个声称是柏林自由大学学生的人就坐到我旁边，自作主张给我点了一杯黑啤。

“你叫莱戈拉斯？”

我没有回答他，没有动他的酒，也没有特意转头看他。这家伙满身烟味让我对他印象不怎么好，而我现在很烦闷，这加重了我对那种味道的厌恶。鬼知道他从哪打听到我的名字。

我向吧员要了一杯riesling，伸手拿起杯子之前，先从裤兜里摸出一根细细的黑皮筋把头发绑好。

我和瑟兰迪尔都留长发。在我发现金发是我唯一和他相同的地方之后，就一直使它们保持瑟兰迪尔那种长度。

当我低头绑好头发准备去碰那杯酒的时候，旁边那个人突然轻佻地摸了摸我的耳朵。

我毫不掩饰厌恶地瞪了他一眼，他长得不赖，但是额头有道疤，不过很显然他对这个不在意，刘海处的头发被劣质发胶固定在头顶，耳朵上别着一支没点燃的烟，嘴里叼着另一根，正喷云吐雾。

随后我用余光打量了一下他身后墙壁上的巨幅海报，酒红色海报上的一男一女定格在接吻前的那一秒，以此确定我来的不是什么奇奇怪怪的同性恋酒吧。

我对同性恋不厌恶，但也仅仅是停留在不厌恶而已，绝没有加入其中的想法。我喜欢的是成熟、高挑、性感火辣的姑娘，但是后来我发现，这种喜欢与我对瑟兰迪尔的那种喜欢不同。

“你是同性恋。”仿佛一眼看穿我的想法，他又对我说了一句。

“我不是。”我否认，从他身上移开目光。他那种风格的穿衣打扮看久了会觉得扎眼。

“不，你是，”他摘下了嘴里的烟，“那天我在六月十七大街看见你亲一个漂亮男人。”

我沉默地喝了口酒，没有回话。

那天我只把分析报告挡在左边，隔开了咖啡馆内客人们的视线，而右边是橱窗，窗外的街道上人来人往。

我又想起瑟兰迪尔，想起他那天闭着的眼睛，和睁开眼后看着我的冷冷眼神。

我仰头把杯子里的白葡萄酒喝尽，放下高脚杯，站起身准备走了。

这时候他一把拉住我的手。

“小甜心，你可以跟我走，我不拒绝你，”他仰头把鼻子里的烟喷到我脸上，另一只手不规矩地摸上我的后腰，“他还不一定有我活儿好。”

我在混乱喧杂的环境里听清他说了什么之后，静了一瞬，转身一拳抡在他脸上，他倒向吧台，许多酒杯落地粉碎，他抹了下鼻子上的血，而我趁机把他按在吧台上继续揍，我就是生气，去他妈的圣诞节，去他妈的瑟兰迪尔。

后来几个吧员冲过来把我俩拉开了。我脸上也挨了几拳，眼角在流血，胳膊上也有轻伤。我抬手用虎口抹了抹血迹，头脑还算清楚，转身正想往门口走，这时在门边看到一个熟悉的身影，我当场愣住了。

瑟兰迪尔仍旧穿着黑色长风衣，金发一丝不苟地梳在脑后，他的身高差不多与那扇稍矮的门齐平，站在那里的时候，一切都与这灯红酒绿的场所格格不入。

乌烟瘴气的酒吧里安静了一瞬。

他走过来，走向这边的吧台，一边走一边戴上黑色皮手套，经过我旁边的时候，我没来由地觉得紧张，之后看着他在寂静下来的人群里对着刚才那小子的肚子又是一拳。

瑟兰迪尔不是我，他完全没有给那小子留下任何还手的机会，用一套我看不懂的动作把那人摔在地上，我不确定地板上趴着不动的人是不是昏过去了。

吧员们也是愣愣地看着，这一次没人上来拦。

后来我才知道，瑟兰迪尔是军人，德国空间部队的上将，从18岁起就在为抵御德尔塔外星文明奉献自己的力量。

而那天在酒吧，我看着瑟兰迪尔简单高效地解决问题，在这个过程中，我因为刚才体力流失坐在了身后的凳子上，还没坐两分钟，瑟兰迪尔扔下那个半死不活的就朝我走过来，在我还没反应过来的时候他单手攥住我领口生生把我从座位上提了起来。

“莱戈拉斯，我在这里最后一次警告你，”他声音极低，一字一顿，“不准再来这种地方，不准喝酒。”

我和他对视了一会，他松开手，我拉了拉皱皱巴巴的衣领，喘了口气，而他转身就走了。

我注意到他身后跟着助理加里安，这才反应过来今晚的事很有可能就是他通知了瑟兰迪尔，我只是没在酒吧里发现他而已。

但是仔细一想又不对，就算我和人打起来之前他就通知了瑟兰迪尔，瑟兰迪尔也不可能这么快就赶到。当时我没太在意这个问题，如果那时候我抓住了这个问题研究下去，或许就能早一点知道我与正常人类一直有所不同，和瑟兰迪尔因此对我长达十年的监视。

 

出了酒吧之后，我没有回家。但我知道他已经回去了，因为他刚才出现在酒吧的时候，脸上带有不易察觉的疲惫，这是他结束繁重工作之后的常态。

我一直在Prenzlauer Berg 区的街头闲逛，直到天空开始落雪，我用身上最后的钱打了一张单程票，乘上U15线地铁，坐到诺兰朵夫广场下车，往西走，穿过两个十字路口，看到街角亮着灯的红叶公馆。

那座公馆是由德意志第二帝国时期一个画廊改造后的独立庭院，之前一直对外宣称为政府所用，1990年东德并入西德后才完全归私人所有。不过自我有记忆以来，就一直和瑟兰迪尔住在那里。

这也是瑟兰迪尔军方背景的一个有力证明，只是我那时候丝毫没往这方面联系，只当他是为国家作出杰出贡献的科研工作者，理所当然得到优待。

我还是没有回家。那栋两层的红砖小楼里亮着暖黄色的光，可我一点也不想回到那里。

我又走了二十分钟，走到另一个街区的天桥上，在栏杆边望着下方车水马龙的街道，街道旁的商店外霓虹闪烁，橱窗里陈列着琳琅满目的圣诞礼品，音响里隐约放着Schnuffel Weihnachtslied，白雪渐渐覆盖了人行道。

那一刻我终于还是知道，除了那个家，我无处可去。

我背靠栏杆坐在地面上，摸了摸眼角，那里的伤口已经结痂，凝固的血水也被冻在脸上。我没戴围巾，只能裹紧毛线外套，把领子竖起来包住下巴，低着头用呼出的气体给自己保温。

 

街道上的行人渐渐少了。

我在23：26摸出手机，看见瑟兰迪尔40分钟前发来的短信，“回来吃饭。”

我抽了抽鼻子，把手机放进兜里，扶着天桥上的栏杆站起来，一步一步往回家的方向挪，走到楼梯时却站住了。

 

他就站在楼梯下，周围偶有行人路过。他没有再穿西装，而是换了一件深蓝色居家服，左手手臂上搭着我的一件长外套。

他也正看着我，还是用那种读不出任何情绪的目光。

然后他走上楼梯，走过来，站到我下面一级台阶上，高度与我齐平。

“不准再去那种地方。”他又说了一遍这句话，没有了先前那种严厉的语气。

我很少有机会能这样平视他。我在浓浓夜色里看着他苍蓝色的眼睛，看着这样一对眼睛的时候，我根本管不住自己的嘴巴。

“那你和我谈恋爱。”我说。鼻塞让我的声音听起来有些瓮声瓮气。

“也不准喝酒。”他没有理我，继续重复之前说过的话。

“那你和我谈恋爱。”

 

（四）

后来我才知道，他不让我喝酒是有原因的。对于我这种被强制清洗过一次记忆的人，酒精对大脑的损伤更大。

至于我那天晚上提出的要求，他答应和我在一起了。

他当养父不怎样，当男友倒还像那么一回事。确定关系之后他每天都会至少陪我吃一顿饭，出差时期除外。

而出差去哪里，干什么，我从来不知道。

他还是对我淡淡的，即便相处的时间比原来多，也仍旧不会花更多精力在我身上。

那个冬天他会定期接我去歌剧院，看完歌剧后去附近的餐厅吃法国菜。他规划出来陪我的时间是恒定的，一分也不多，一分也不少。他和我没有性，接吻也是点到即止，但我还是觉得不错，即便一切流于形式，起码我知道他比原来重视我。

 

春天开学之后，他没有让我重修，我默认那份分析报告在客观上是合格的。

我不再选他的课了。他让我按照培养方案提前修够学分，在大三下半学期结束所有课程，然后毕业。

这意味着我要在这最后一学期里修够40个学分。

我不再翘课，晚课之后还会去自习室，11点左右回到宿舍，赶上阿拉贡吃宵夜就去蹭上几口，洗漱，在走廊尽头和瑟兰迪尔打10分钟电话，12点前关灯睡觉。

2月到6月，时间过得飞快。我以为他让我提前毕业是给我安排了什么工作任务，但是等到学期结束的时候，他突然和我说，我的学业已经全部完成了，他尽到了一个养父的义务，现在我该搬出去住了。

我问他这是什么意思，他一字一顿地说，搬出去，养父子关系解除，还有，我们分手了。

 

六个星期后，我从出租屋的广播里听到，德尔塔外星文明的航空母舰出现在月球低轨道上，最长的一轴达到月球直径的四分之一，分裂出的一艘次级母舰悬停在北美大陆上方，母舰主炮对准纽约堡垒发起攻击，美利坚合众国危在旦夕，欧洲全陆进入戒备状态，柏林主炮已经拆下安全锁，泡防御界面全面张开。

那时候我站在收音机前，刚撬开一只青花鱼罐头，嘴里衔着不锈钢勺子，那只勺子在我嘴里停留了很久，直到被暖热了，我才慢慢把它取出来。

一直以来，人类只是通过射电天文望远镜接收到的摩尔斯电码感知外星文明。在此之前，人类能够通过自身能力接触到的外星文明只有一个，就是“阿尔法”文明。阿尔法文明在人类文明尚未出现的时候就在地球上留下诸多泡防御系统，像一只巨大的透明锅盖罩住下方土地，利用防御界面抵御外星文明的攻击，即使次级母舰的主炮也无法击穿它，不过它在高强度攻击下也会紊乱，需要技术人员平衡不同表面间的能量密度。

阿尔法文明说地球的文明发展其实并非由单细胞生物进化而来；阿尔法文明还对我们最发达的机械文明表示了不屑，它们认为这条文明绝无出路，必将在不远的未来遭遇瓶颈；它们又说如今仍留存在这个星球的“古老技术”远超我们目前的科技水平，但是它们又说古老技术的大门不能轻易开启。[注：①]

阿尔法文明还向人类预言了德尔塔文明的到来。德尔塔文明降临地球之时必是以毁灭者的姿态。

而今天，1998年7月14日，德尔塔文明，它真的来了。

不知愣了多久，当我再度恢复意识的时候，我抓起手机，在键盘上摁出烂熟于心的那串数字，却久久没能打出这个电话。

瑟兰迪尔，你在哪？你究竟在干什么？

 

（五）

瑟兰迪尔的电话拨不通了。

我在第二天回了趟红叶公馆，那里没有人，我又去了次学校，阿拉贡说瑟兰迪尔教授的名字没有出现在下学期的选课表上。

“‘精灵’西渡了。”当时他耸了耸肩，这么说。

这个笑话我笑不出来。

后来我直奔机械学院办公楼，那里的老师说，瑟兰迪尔已经向校方请了长假，正式离休，下学期不再授课了。

我站在那里呆了很久，老师问我还有没有其他事情，我才回过神来，摇了摇头，转身走了。

 

回去的路上，经过大礼堂的时候阿拉贡背着书包追上了我。

“莱戈拉斯，你不是提前毕业了吗？难道论文出了问题，需要找瑟兰迪尔教授？”

我双手插在卫衣兜里，沉闷地低头快步走着，根本听不进阿拉贡的话。

“不是这个原因，阿拉贡。”过了很久，我才从混乱的思绪里稍稍清醒，注意到阿拉贡还跟着我。

“莱戈拉斯，听我说，”阿拉贡拍了拍我的肩膀，“阿尔温已经答应做我女朋友……”

我现在根本不关心谁做了阿拉贡的女朋友，前些日子他还跟人文学院的伊欧玟不清不楚。我回过头烦躁地看了他一眼，“天大的好事。”我说。

“我是想说……阿尔温跟我说他父亲是军人，曾经提到过瑟兰迪尔，我想他们会不会存在工作上的联系……”

我忽地站住了，愣愣地望着阿拉贡。

他确认什么似的对我点点头。

 

联系上阿尔温之后，她告诉我，她父亲埃尔隆德是德国空间部队的在役军人，现在局势紧张，她父亲已经对泡防御系统技术部下了紧急召集令，所有人员随地待命，一时无法安排我们见面。

埃尔隆德先生是泡防御系统技术部部长，我猜测瑟兰迪尔也在为这个系统工作，只是部门不同。

三天后，我作出决定，在即将到来的秋季征兵里，我要应征入伍。

我不确定我是否还能再见到瑟兰迪尔，但是有所行动总是好过焦灼等待。

 

那个夏天过得格外漫长。人们关注着报纸与广播，讨论纽约堡垒是否还能撑得过德尔塔文明的下一次攻击，欧洲又会不会是德尔塔文明的下一个攻击目标。

8月份的时候我在一家私人航空公司找到一份工作，白天在公司制作数值模型，晚上回到库莫兰克地铁站旁的公寓。

德尔塔文明的降临使欧洲陷入恐慌，物价飞涨，货币贬值，急剧通货膨胀让政府忙不迭地接连出台一系列的紧缩性货币政策，但这还是无法抑制飞快上涨的物价。

市面上已经买不到新鲜食物了，生鲜肉一律换成真空包装的冷冻肉，新鲜蔬菜变成了压缩蔬菜，人们用食品票购买食物，不少奢侈品店铺歇业。

德尔塔文明阴影蔓延的速度快得可怕。

在搬出红叶公馆之前，瑟兰迪尔曾留给我五万马克，这足够在柏林的繁华地段买下一间单身公寓，可我一个芬尼都没要，我那时候只觉得生气又难过。

现在我知道，瑟兰迪尔一定预见了这一切，而他有更重要的事情去做。

而且做这件事的时候不能带上我。

 

9月，我拿着身份证明与学历证明参加了德意志联邦共和国的新兵体能测试，测试顺利通过，之后又通过专业技术测试，10月份签下了《军事保密与服务协议》，被编入德国空间作战部队预备役，入职泡防御系统技术部。

我的工作是利用流体分析技术平衡泡防御表面的能量密度，在泡防御界面遭到攻击而出现缺损时计算出各个表面的能量参数以完成能量配平，每周还会被安排一次飞行训练，确保前线军士牺牲过多的情况下后方仍有增补力量。

我在入驻泡防御技术部大楼的第一天就见到埃尔隆德将军，他穿着白色军服，肩膀上扛着中将军衔，五官棱角分明，是个严肃凌厉的男人，仅仅是站在那里就给人以压迫感。

后来我知道，如果说埃尔隆德将军是猎隼，那么军装下的瑟兰迪尔给人的感觉就是猎鹰，一旦成为锁定目标就没有生还余地。

——瑟兰迪尔，泡防御系统指挥部最高负责人，德国空间部队上将，在柏林工业大学授课期间，实际上是在进行空间部队的人才选拔。

我在入伍两个月后弄明白这一点。当我重新见到他的时候，注意的不是他笔挺光鲜的军礼服，也不是肩膀上的上将军衔，而是他右手中指上的那枚小小指环，亮得晃眼。

 

（六）

我的瑟兰迪尔，他就要结婚了。

我们真正意义上的重逢，是在三个月后的一次飞行集训。之前我因为那枚指环低落了很长一段时间，身体状况不怎么好，整个飞行集训期间全身都是虚汗。结束之后，我在降落场里跳下飞机，摘了护目镜和操作手套，宪兵冲上来检修战机，而我隔着人群正好看见瑟兰迪尔和埃尔隆德正在地面操作台附近交谈。

那天风很大，我靠着飞机扶了扶帽檐，而他穿过人群的目光就在这时不经意地扫过我，我看见他略带震惊地把本已移走的目光重新锁定在我身上，下一秒一切又都恢复正常，继续与埃尔隆德淡淡地谈论什么。

他还是那样，永远沉着冷静，仿佛自己的身体就是一部精密的仪器，随时进入战斗，随时进入睡眠，偶尔你可以从他眼中读出一些一眼而过的微妙情绪，那只是这部仪器内的线路接触不良产生的火花而已。

我听见身后有人叫我，转头发现格洛芬德尔一手拎着飞行头盔另一手高高地冲我打着招呼。

然后我们就一起去餐厅了。

 

格洛芬德尔是我的新室友，在我心里的定位介于疯子与天才之间。

他在生活习惯上与阿拉贡有着某种微妙的相似性，所不同的是这小子愿意在造型上花时间，女人缘也比阿拉贡好了不止一点点。他在和我聊天的时候常常摆出的一套理论是，柏林年轻人当下所宣扬的主流价值观“贫穷又性感”在实际生活中是行不通的，但是他又说，看见我的时候，他脑子里经常闪过一个词，就是“贫穷又性感”。

我听了笑笑，这次我不否认他的话。我当然是很贫穷的，我一无所有，因为我的瑟兰迪尔，他就要结婚了。

 

那次之后，我又在各种不同场合见到过几次瑟兰迪尔。我只是远远地向他望一眼，然后继续做我的事。

但我知道他也看到我了。

他是泡防御指挥部的最高长官，其他部门人员没有特许令无法进入指挥部大楼，更无法接近他。但就在我服役后的第一个圣诞节，正当我趴在工作台前计算一个波动变量时，埃尔隆德将军走到我身后，拍了拍我的肩膀。

他说瑟兰迪尔将军让我过去一趟。

 

那天我是在下午6点多来到指挥部大楼，大楼前面的草坪上有一座高高的旗杆，银色半鹰翼的旗帜在灰暗的长空下随风鼓动。随后我向行政厅问清了瑟兰迪尔的办公室，乘坐电梯直达顶层，然后走向走廊尽头的那间环形办公室，长靴在安静的楼层里行走发出空空的足音，我的心跳无可自抑地加快。

我站定在办公室前，深吸一口气，轻轻敲了三下门。

十秒后金属门从中间分开滑入两侧墙壁。我看见瑟兰迪尔穿着白色将军服，坐在落地窗旁的单人沙发里，还是读着报纸。听见开门声后，他放下报纸站起来，转身看着我。他身后的玻璃壁外，几架直升机在对面装备部大楼的楼顶起落。

我目视正前方对他行了一个标准的军礼。

他对加里安点了点头，而后加里安带着一叠资料出去了。

 

这情景让我觉得恍如隔世。如果说之前在红叶公馆的时候他还是我法律上的父亲，最后几个月变成了名义上的情人，那么现在，他什么都不是了，我和他没有任何关系，只是止不住的思念。

他转身从文件柜的底层抽屉里拿出一个档案袋，我看见档案袋背面的密封线上用红色印章盖着一个粗体“A"，这在泡防御系统里是最高级别的秘密。

而后他将文件袋打开，把里面的东西倒到办公桌上。

我没有看错，那些全部都是我在大学期间的作业，各种各样的实验报告，密密麻麻的模型图，有些是影印件，最上面的一叠纸是去年圣诞节前夕我在学校对面咖啡馆里写下的那份分析报告。

“这些只是一部分，”瑟兰迪尔把档案袋扔到一边，转头看向我，“三年前我开始从你身上收集证据。”

“收集证据干什么？”我下意识地问。

他从我身上移开目光，隔着单向透视玻璃看着对面楼顶起起落落的直升机，螺旋桨的声音隐隐透过玻璃窗，成了这间屋子里唯一的声音。

“让你自由。”他说。

 

那天晚上瑟兰迪尔平静地向我叙述了发生在我失忆之前的所有事情，这让我现在回忆起来都是心惊。

 

1977年，世界各国都发生了一种奇怪的现象，那一年诞生的孩子中，脑发育异常的比例有明显的上升，而他们中相当一部分人长期沉睡，从出生起就不曾睁开眼睛。没有人教过他们语言，可他们在梦呓中说出了超过我们文明进程不知多少的高阶技术。[注：②]

这就是阿尔法文明向地球人传递信息的方式之一，而那些从出生就未曾睁开眼的婴儿充当了信息传递的使者。十年来，人类对泡防御科技的掌握通过这种方式得到飞速提升，而后，阿尔法文明对“使者”的记忆进行了一次清洗，有些孩子醒来后在音乐方面天赋异凛，有些在十五岁就成为国际上小有名气的数学家，这些都得益于他们对阿尔法文明的感应，但是还有一些——比如我，带着空空如也的记忆开始正常人的生活。

然而，政府首脑和科学家们从未放弃对这些孩子的关注，每个孩子除了父母还会被指定一个监护人，对这些孩子进行长期监控。

在此背景下，1987年，20岁的瑟兰迪尔中尉奉上级命令，把我带在身边，开始了对我长达10年的监护。

我是个例外，我只有这么一个监护人，没有父母。

 

我站在门边，静静听着瑟兰迪尔叙述这一切。我相信每一句话的真实性，也正因为无比相信，我全身战栗，止不住地发抖。

我没有留意到瑟兰迪尔这可怕的叙述何时结束。

“既然你出现在泡防御系统，就是经过层层筛选，获得上级核准，”瑟兰迪尔站在我正前方，平视着我，“我无法改变上级的命令，我曾在你大学以后收集各类证据用以证明，你没有天赋异凛，和那些遥远的外星文明无关，你已经是个正常人了，你会犯错，甚至爱上不应该的人，可是他们不放过你。”

 

“你本不必做这些，又为什么要做？”过了良久，我靠在门上，低低地说。

瑟兰迪尔看向我的目光忽然暗了暗。

我还是像从前那样细细打量他，他就像只精灵，十年来未曾改面容，永远年轻美丽，却又冷漠倨傲。

我收回目光，闭了闭眼，而后转身按了按了门边的感应锁。

这时我听见身后传来疾速的脚步声，下一刻我的下巴被钳制住，那只手把我的脸强行扭转向侧面，而后我的身体被压在了门上，我在感受到呼吸落到耳根与后颈时拼命挣脱。

他停止了动作，片刻后，松开了捏住我下巴的那只手，而后缓缓下移，慢慢地，与另一只手一起从后面环住了我的腰。

我感觉到他低头将额头抵在了我的肩膀上。

“人不可能没有感情……”他声音沙哑。

我咽了口唾液，听着屋子里两个急促的呼吸声。

“莱戈拉斯，你觉得这是爱吗？”

 

“你就要结婚了，瑟兰迪尔。”过了很久，我说了这么一句不相干的话。这话一出口，我自己都惊讶于声音中的梗塞。

“这是一场只考虑利益的交易，出卖了灵魂，”他的额头仍旧是贴在我的肩上，环住我的双臂紧了紧，“你不必了解。”

“可你就要结婚了。”

“等到这一切结束，德尔塔文明离开地球，危机真正解除，我会去找你……你要等。”

他说这句话的时候，窗外路过的直升机在我们脚下的地面投以巨大阴影，整个房间忽然暗了一下，而后又是灰蒙蒙的天光，无限萧索。

 

（七）

1999年1月，美国方面宣布“N.S”计划将在三个月后正式启动。

“N.S”，NewYork, Sink.

2月，欧洲各国空间部队都加强了空中集训力度，柏林泡防御系统内每周都会有一次大规模的实战演练，技术人员每月安排6次飞行训练，晚上还会有泡防御界面模拟缺损能量密度精算演练。

欧洲已经被默认为北美陆沉后的下一个德尔塔文明攻击目标。

3月，指挥部开始调取技术人员检修泡发生器的光纤中继站，我们夜以继日地工作。

泡防御发生器的外观看上去就是一个高度二十米、直径两米左右的黑色立柱。泡防御界面就是从这里生成，每两个发生器组合生成一个防御泡，防御泡和泡发生器接触的地方就像一个凹陷，紫色光芒像水一样倾注进来，和发生器上部隐隐的白灼光辉接触，爆发出紫色极光般的绚丽。[注：③]

我的任务是操纵机械臂依次对泡发生器的内部线路逐一进行排查。有时候瑟兰迪尔将军会在深夜来到基地下方250米处的泡发生场视察，看到我的时候，他会对我点点头。

而我注意到那枚银色的指环还在他手上。

 

3月末，领导层给技术人员放了半天假，准确说是从中午12点到下午7点。

那是一个周末的下午，格洛芬德尔拉着我去了柏林市中心的库达姆大街。柏林街头已经行人寥寥，许多特殊场所都已被军方征用，门外有宪兵持枪把守。我们在长街尽头的翰蓝斯湖边吃了晚餐，而后提着大大小小的礼品袋把它们放进汽车后备箱，这些都是格洛芬德尔今年圣诞回家要送给父母的礼物，而我什么也没买。

回到泡防御系统已经是五点半了。我们没有什么地方可去，于是直接回到工作台。

技术部与指挥部的泡防御工作区没有明显界线，战争发生时技术人员要听从指挥部的安排。我们回到32楼的环形大厅，那里除了我们之外没有一个人，显然每个人都十分珍视这难得的7小时假期。

现在的中央控制室在一片绝对安静之中，环形玻璃壁外的长空泛着染红的金色，天地静谧。

我坐在显示器前，打亮了屏幕，调出之前没做完的数据模型，开始在键盘上继续计算。

格洛芬德尔什么也没做，只坐在右边的转椅上转圈圈，百无聊赖。过了一会儿，他忽然“啪”地双手按住桌面止住转椅继续旋转的趋势，而后神秘兮兮地对我说了句：

“小叶子，你的运算方法有问题，想不想知道更快的？”

格洛芬德尔在数值计算上的确有着过人的天赋。他能一边吃着冰淇凌一边单手操作键盘，外加一边和技术部的后勤姑娘眉来眼去，在保证精准度的情况下，用时和其他人一样。

当然这些都得在埃尔隆德将军不在的时候。

“什么方法？”我暂停片刻看了他一眼，有点好奇。

他站起来走到我身后，俯身，双手从我身体两侧伸过来敲着键盘，给我演示了一遍。

我看懂了，他把精力放在提高精准度上，只用极少的时间进行误差分析。

Ctrl+S，16秒后，格洛芬德尔漂亮地完成了一套波动常数计算。

我反手过去拍拍他的脑袋，夸了他一句，“真聪明，怪不得埃尔隆德将军那么喜欢你。”

我很少与同性发生肢体接触，但格洛芬德尔是个例外，他在第一次见面时就搂着我的肩膀滔滔不绝地讲述他们金花家族的历史，听起来就像意大利黑手党里最糟心的派系斗争。后来，在我多次明确表示不要把手臂搭在我身上、不要叫我“小叶子”之后，他仍旧还是照做，于是我现在只好习惯了。

“你知道我在完成规定的工作任务后会干什么吗？”格洛芬德尔在我耳旁说。

“对后勤部的Laura吹口哨？”我心说我哪里知道。

“我就往左边的工作台看，发现那个绑着低马尾的金发小子已经性感多过贫穷，他专注起来的神情让我觉得他已经是个能独立作战的男人了。”

我悄悄翻了个白眼。

“你压得我透不过气，格洛芬德尔，”我说，“煽情够了，现在回到你的座位。”

这时候控制室里突然警铃大作，接着整个楼层警报四起，犹如平地一声惊雷，炸得我和格洛芬德尔都是一惊。

然后我们的手机同时“叮”了一声，是指挥部发来的短信，只有三个数字，“779”。

空袭警报，与紧急召集令。

 

瑟兰迪尔出现在中央控制室后，技术人员相继就位。他向我和格洛芬德尔这边望了一眼，我们同时起立向他敬了一个军礼。

“德尔塔文明主舰分裂出的第二艘次级母舰现在悬停在英国上空，欧洲六个国家的领空内都出现了捕食者，包括德国，”将军站在中控台上简短宣布：“即刻起进入战时状态。”

我看了眼中控台上方的投影屏幕，泡发生器反馈出的数据出现了波动异常，防御界面已经开始发挥它的效用，现在正抵挡着来自捕食者的攻击。

“哈尔迪尔，林迪尔，”将军的声音自墙壁上的扩音器里传出，“现在去地下基地监控泡发生器波动变量，超过0.75立即修复。”

“格洛芬德尔，莱戈拉斯，主持泡防御界面能量配平。”

“费伦，通知组织部征用柏林机场。”

“……”

 

很快，中央控制室里再度陷入寂静，大厅里可以听见紧张而沉重的呼吸。

我的手指在键盘上飞快跳跃，框住缺损平面，密度计算，关键变量，方程组，锁定关键变量，平衡，再次平衡，高阶平衡，更换关键变量……我的手一直在颤抖。

我在完成一套计算的间隙里看了眼屏幕右下方的身体状况监视界面，我的心率已经接近170次每分钟，可我来不及调整呼吸，界面上的缺损还在不断增多。

控制室里每隔几秒都会出现一次紫色闪电。如果我有时间好好看一眼玻璃壁外的天空，那景象一定十分壮美，捕食者的轰炸光流击打在泡防御界面就像一朵盛开的紫色大丽花，从头顶的天空延展到远方天幕。

在修补了37个大型缺损后，捕食者的攻击突然停止了，显示器上的数据不再紊乱。我和格洛芬德尔都微微停了一下，彼此看了一眼。

之后的20分钟里就像什么都没发生过，技术员们停止了数据计算，但是大多人仍紧张地盯着显示器。

半小时后，瑟兰迪尔将军宣布，紧急状态暂时解除，所有人员原地待命。

很多人同时长长舒了一口气。

 

我端着马克杯去接了两杯水，递给格洛芬德尔一杯。经过中控台的时候，瑟兰迪尔拍了拍我的肩膀。

我眼角余光清晰地捕捉到他的手其实本想停留在我后颈，可他最终还是只拍了拍我的肩膀。

回到座位后，我坐在转椅里揉了揉眉心，而后趴在了操作台上。

我本以为我不会睡着，然而大约10分钟后我就睡意昏沉，正当我意识渐渐模糊的时候，忽然有人从后面拍了拍我，我猛地坐起来。

是格洛芬德尔。他有些尴尬地指指后面，我转头。

将军站在我的身后。

 

他把我叫到中央控制室外。

“我刚才是想告诉你，”瑟兰迪尔说，“你和格洛芬德尔的计算速度在这间控制室里都在前五，不要担心太多，不要乱。”

“但是该来的总会来，”我平静地说，“纽约堡垒都抵挡不住攻击，何况柏林。我不想和你一起死在这间大厅里。”

我这么说并不是完全没有根据。早在一月份的时候，美国刚刚宣布准备陆沉，我就从埃尔隆德将军的办公桌上看见一份柏林陆沉计划书。

危难临头的时候人类的直觉总是最敏锐的。

“我不想你死在这里。”

在他转身离开后，我用他听不见的声音说。

 

两个小时后，警报再次拉响，大厅里的所有人员迅速就位。

这一次，捕食者直接出现在了肉眼视线范围。

那东西隐约悬停在阴霾的云层中，高度距离地面大约1500米，被阻挡在了泡防御界面外。捕食者的黑色的触手不断在云层中翻涌搅动，就像一只巨型章鱼。

只是一瞬间，捕食者下方放射状排列的十二只眼睛同时睁开，在1500米外的高空和我们做了一次短暂对视。它的眼睛是绿色的，像是猫瞳，没有眼白，却是人眼的形状。[注：④]

我仰头隔着玻璃壁呆呆地看着它，许久，倒抽一口冷气。

这应该是一只侦察型捕食者，在它睁眼的那一瞬间就已经获取这里的地面信息。

我转头看向瑟兰迪尔，他目不转睛地望着那东西，额角隐隐有青筋跳动。

片刻后，将军下令：“准备迎接下一次轰炸！”

 

次级母舰终于出现在德国上空。

它悬停在云层里，就像海市蜃楼中的城市，俨然一座天外之国。

它的主炮首先轰炸在柏林国会大厦上空，能量相当于一枚小型氢弹，280名技术员同时修补国会大厦上空的巨型缺损，之后，国家歌剧院、柏林墙、奥伯鲍姆桥上空的泡防御界面相继出现高强度能量乱流。

这时候技术员的大脑就像一台精密的机器，把复杂到电脑无法完成的操作做完，这其中不能出现哪怕一个微小的失误，例如选错了变量，否则缺损不但无法修复，甚至会扩大。[注：⑤]

我按照协调员的指示依次修补了8、27、36号缺损，正准备转向下一个的时候，将军的声音突然响起：

“30秒倒计时，准备迎接高强度冲击！”

这时我看见屏幕上的能量等势分布图骤然平滑，所有波动紊乱一瞬间全部消失。

我的心脏也跟着停了一秒。

而后，能量等势分布图上突然出现一个急剧的突起，它不断增高，超过了Z轴最大值。

“冲击波！”我摘下耳机大吼一声。

“非技术人员现在进入合金安全舱！”瑟兰迪尔高声命令。

我按在键盘上的手抖得像是枯叶。没有人知道这个冲击波会落在哪里，而泡防御界面上还有43个未修补的缺损，冲击光束随便从哪个漏洞射进来都会把这个城市夷为平地。

一瞬间我全身的血都凉了。

“倒计时20秒！20！19！18！17！……”

 

这时候我慢慢回头，隔着无数正在飞速运转中的显示器望向中控台上的瑟兰迪尔。

我知道，其实他也不知道怎么办。投影仪的冷光打在他脸上，而他听着监测员的倒计时，数到第15秒的时候，他微微低头，闭了闭眼睛。

他这个人一直是这样，撑不下去也要撑，把血肉之躯当作钢铁城墙，一个人也是千军万马。

但是……别傻了，迎接冲击？要怎么迎接冲击？十几秒后，一束能量相当于一颗氢弹的冲击光束就会击打在这座城市的任何一个地方，谁都躲不了，谁都得去死。

 

“将军！启动陆沉计划！”我向他大吼。

他猛然抬头望向我，我还是读不懂他的目光，只觉得似乎在做另一个重要的决定。

事到临头还有什么好犹豫的呢？紧急启动陆沉计划，立刻执行泡防御界面扁平化，牺牲掉柏林一半的市民连同这个大厅里的全部，整个城市沉入海底。

总好过让所有人都绝望等死。

 

倒计时10秒的时候，瑟兰迪尔还是没有作出任何决定。

我颤抖地伸手按向显示器旁的紧急触动按钮。

我参加过泡防御扁平化的培训，执行陆沉计划只需要三个操作员，我看了看旁边的格洛芬德尔，他冲我点点头。

——有时候，或许两个人也能完成。

 

“莱戈拉斯！给我住手！”瑟兰迪尔看清我要做什么之后几乎是在咆哮。

我心一横，正要按动那枚红色按钮，这时突然听见一道新的命令。

“打开泡防御界面，校准柏林主炮炮口！”

他这是要和德尔塔母舰的冲击光束对轰，结果可能是同归于尽。

“倒计时7秒！”监测员的声音在继续。

泡防御界面在技术员的操作下打开了一个直径500米的洞口，那个地方是柏林市中心的国会大厦，大厦下方200米是泡防御系统的终极武器——约束场主炮。

“5！”

这间控制室的技术员们已经完成了所有工作，纷纷摘下耳机抱头蹲在桌面下。

“4！”

天花板上开始簌簌落下灰尘，玻璃壁在狂风中震荡。

“3！”

我猛推桌面，转椅带着我后退，而后我站起来就朝瑟兰迪尔狂奔。

他还是站在中控台上盯着显示器中的模拟炮口，那是地下基地人员的工作。最后一刻，他向我看过来，表情微微扭曲。

“1！”

我把他扑进中控台上的合金安全舱，天空上突然出现两道紫色强光束相互冲撞，爆发出的冲击波在空中掀起风啸，一瞬间整个城市亮如白昼，我的视野黑了一瞬。

那一刻我不知自己身处人世还是天国，只感觉到瑟兰迪尔在黑暗中用尽全力紧紧抱住了我。

 

（八）

1999年3月31日，德国在德尔塔文明对欧洲的第一次进攻下幸存，只有财产损失，无人员伤亡。

战后恢复工作完成后，我被停职，接受降级处分，三个月内不得与非指定人员接触。

去将军办公室更换肩章是在一个雨后的傍晚。

我坐在瑟兰迪尔对面，隔着宽大的红木办公桌，他递给我一份降级处分书面通知和一支钢笔。

我在纸张最下方签了字。

 

“莱戈拉斯，”他靠在座椅里看着我，声音中有种叹息似的无力感，“违抗我是你从10岁起就坚持做到今天的事。”

“如果再给我一次机会，”我说，“在那种情况下我还是选择启动陆沉计划。”

“那样会有几十万人因你的冲动而丧命！”

我看着他愤怒起来的面孔，“瑟兰迪尔将军，”我轻轻地说，“我会在禁闭结束后向上级递交申请，离开技术部，转向后方。”

他听到后显然是愣了一下，而后脸上慢慢浮现出的，是另一种愤怒。

我不想再留在技术部。在战争到来时，在死亡降临的时刻，我与他的立场根本不同。

我不想再经历一遍那种绝望。

 

我站起来走到桌子旁边，平视前方，瑟兰迪尔走到我身后摘下中尉军衔。

他的手指在我肩头摸索的时候，我几乎快要无法抑制住哭出来的冲动。

肩章是一个军人所有的荣耀。

我闭住眼，眼眶滚烫，我的身体在颤抖，而这时候他的手停留在我的后颈。

这让我想起小时候与他为数不多的亲昵，他也是这样摸着我的后颈，教育我，或者安慰我。

“技术部是最适合你的地方，莱戈拉斯，”他的声音轻而坚定，“别轻易放弃，那里需要你，终有一天……你会是他们的领导者”

我摇了摇头。

“那个地方让我恐惧，你根本不明白我在害怕什么。”

他站到我正前方，“你是军人，”他说得斩钉截铁，“军人应该无所畏惧。”

我看着他摇了摇头。

而后，我看见他视线稍稍下移，像是爆发前的安静，我感觉到空气里莫名紧张。

下一刻一把黑色格洛克手枪抵在了我的下巴上。

“你在恐惧什么？”他用枪口逼得我抬起头，他居高临下地看着我，厉声责问。

我在枪口下看着他，看进他苍蓝色的眼睛，那对眼睛里曾有我今生全部的幻想与痴迷，却又在当下渐渐变得模糊，直至瞳光黯淡。

最终我的泪水还是夺眶而出，没有抽泣，只是无声地流泪。我从没有在他面前哭过，但是这一刻，所有抑制回去的泪水又都汹涌而出，总也流不尽。

他的枪口仍是抵着我的下巴，直到我哭得颤抖起来。

“我看到了埃尔隆德将军桌子上的陆沉计划……”我静了静，忍住哽咽慢慢说：“德尔塔文明不会离开地球，我也等不到……等不到那个时候了。”

我仍是流泪，我知道我狼狈不堪。

似乎，我听见一声轻轻的叹息，而后那把手枪移开了我的下巴，被丢在桌面上。

他捧起我的脸俯身偏头吻我。

这是温柔而激烈的吻法，全然不似我们谈恋爱的那个时候。他的舌尖第一次探入我口腔，他的鼻梁贴紧我的鼻梁，这种窒息下的快感让我忍不住搂紧他的脖子，他在结束一个深吻后把我抱起来放到桌面上。

我们最终还是在那个桌子上做了。那天大雨过后的湿润气息钻过窗缝填充着这间办公室，而我在水气中一次又一次睁开眼看他蒙着雾气的苍蓝色眼睛，他身后金红色的霞光穿透云层又渐渐暗下去，而他换着姿势进入我，压在我身上给我一个又一个绵密而深刻的吻，直到我最后在模糊的意识中快要昏睡过去了，他还是不住地吻我。

 

（九）

我被关到隔离室后，瑟兰迪尔曾来看过我一次。

那是四月末，我坐在铁丝床上望着头顶的黑暗发呆。突然我听见门外长廊里一阵脚步声，而后宪兵把隔离室的门打开。

瑟兰迪尔走进来，简单问候几句之后，转头示意宪兵关上门。

然后他递给我一样东西。借着模糊的光线我看出，那是他随身携带的那块怀表。

“我还不需要拿着这个计算时间，”我笑，“时间在这里过得很快。”

可他还是把怀表放进我兜里，而后一语不发地倾身抱住我。

“你怎么了？”我开始感觉到异样。

“莱戈拉斯……”他的手指揉进我后脑处的头发，我感觉到耳边的呼吸出现颤抖。

“没什么，好好照顾你自己。”

他说完这句，在黑暗中凝视了我很久，而我愣愣地看着他，不知所措。

而后他走了。我握着那枚薄薄的怀表，犹自晃动的表链在黑暗中闪过一道银光。

 

瑟兰迪尔走后的第二天，隔离室的门再次被打开，走进来的是一队宪兵，他们出示了司令指令，现在要带我去一个地方。

“什么地方？”我有点不安，不肯配合。

他们没有回答，见我还是不动，为首的宪兵向左右使了个眼色，两个人走过来把我双手反剪戴上手铐，接着我被蒙上眼睛带出了隔离室。

我预感到有什么最差的事情要发生了，被蒙上双眼前的最后一刻我呆呆地望着窗外，一阵风吹过，蒲公英的花瓣消散在柏林四月的青空。

 

大约一个多小时车程后，我被摘去眼罩，发现自己在柏林城郊的一个军事医院里。

宪兵押着我去了一个昏暗狭小的会议室，到了地方之后他们就走了。我站在门口看了看，会议室长桌尽头坐着的竟是泡防御系统的总司令埃卢·庭葛。

他让我在对面坐下，而后助理走上前来递给我一份加密资料。

“打开看看。”他说。

我翻开这本册子，第一页介绍了1977年那次发生在世界各国的“奇怪现象”，虽然瑟兰迪尔向我叙述过，但是看到下方配图我还是觉得不适，许多孩子闭着眼泡在营养液池子里，我不确定这张图里是否有我。

我一页一页翻完了那本册子，期间，我不时抬头打量司令的眼神。

“看完了。”我说。

他摘下嘴里的雪茄，点点头。这个老人看起来有六十多岁了，满头银发，眼角眉梢还保留着年轻人的锋利。

而后他抬眼看了我一下，稍稍动了动坐姿，双手搭在扶手上，仰靠在椅背里。

“你曾为空间部队服务，”他说，“出于人道主义考虑，我会让你明白接下来将要发生在你身上的事，以及背后的原因。”

 

面对德尔塔文明的进攻，仅仅泡防御系统已经无法保障人类的生命安全。原本立场统一的人类阵营分化出两个派别：一派主张向阿尔法文明寻求合作，让1977年出生的“使者”再次沉睡，以此搭建与阿尔法文明的沟通桥梁；而另一派认为，人类若想继续生存在这个星球上，就必须向德尔塔文明妥协，妥协的方式之一同样是让那些“使者”再次沉睡，以便德尔塔文明提取阿尔法文明留给人类的全部科技。

司令持第二种观点。实际上，他坚持哪一种观点于我都不重要了，我只知道，我将再次沉睡，我短短二十年的生命就要这么结束了。

 

“请让我再见一次瑟兰迪尔将军，”良久，我低声说，“我愿意为国家服务，但在这之前，请再让我见他一次……他是我的养父。”

司令只是沉默地抽着雪茄，没有回应我。

“我只有这么一个亲人。”我看着司令，声音几近哀求。

司令起身离开了。几个宪兵走进来把我带到另一个房间，告诉我“使者”计划将在一周后执行，而后锁上门，也离开了。

 

我待在这间屋子里，每天会有护士推着推车进来送食物和水，可是那些东西我一口都没动。

我想见瑟兰迪尔。我握着他最后递给我的那块怀表，每一秒我都在想他。

第三天，护士告诉我，如果我再不吃东西，他们就会给我注射致幻剂然后对我进行催眠，改变记忆路径，到时候我想见的人会被从大脑中抹掉，就算那个瑟兰迪尔将军站到我眼前我也不会有丝毫异样。

我已经无法再去分析这背后的原因了，我只想见瑟兰迪尔。

我的瑟兰迪尔。

 

第四天，护士再来到这间病房的时候，我哀求她让我给瑟兰迪尔打一次电话。护士是个善良的姑娘，但她不能帮我，只说照顾好自己。

照顾好自己。

这句话犹如一道闪电劈开我混沌的大脑，我猛地想起瑟兰迪尔最后那一天对我说的，良久，我才意识到我全身都在战栗。

原来他早就知道这一切了。

 

我不再抗拒食物与药物。第六天晚上，几个医生来到我床边，告诉我明天计划将要怎样执行，以及注意事项。

我安静听着每一个步骤，那感觉就像迎接死亡。

但是这一切都不重要了。

不重要了。

 

第七天早晨，我穿好衣服坐在床上，那枚怀表仍在我手中，我打开表盖，时针指向七点。

只剩最后一个小时了。

我回忆不起任何事情，眼前只有无数个和瑟兰迪尔在一起时的画面，他撑着黑伞站在学校大门外等我出来，他带着书走向阶梯教室的讲台，他考究的黑西装上有一条细细的银表链，就是现在我手上的这一枚……最后一个画面停留在那晚我们在桌子上做爱，他背后盛放的霞光刺得我流出泪水，我爱了他那么多年，原来最亲密的时刻也就只有这么一次，但也足够了。

 

八点钟，医生把我带到注射室，之后的记忆混乱，我挣脱出医生的手臂拔掉针头，我在注射室里尖厉嚎叫，向着铁窗外不断呼喊瑟兰迪尔的名字，几个医生把我按住，强行向静脉里推入麻药，最后一缕意识中我听见熟悉的脚步声，在空荡荡的走廊中奔跑，向这里跑来。

 

醒来时我躺在瑟兰迪尔办公室旁边的休息室里。

我又回到熟悉的地方，泡防御系统的指挥部大楼，楼下装备部的人正向战区运送武器。我听见头顶天空有飞机飞过，窗外的银色半鹰翼旗帜在风中招展。

我侧头，瑟兰迪尔就坐在床边的书桌前，他停下笔转头看我。

我躺在那里静静地和他对视良久，我想这里坐着的已经不是我的那个瑟兰迪尔了，他让我觉得陌生。

“司令放弃‘使者’计划了吗？”我坐起来问他，这时我注意到他中指上的那枚戒指不见了。

“司令放不放弃那个计划不重要，他已经没有权力去执行了。”瑟兰迪尔淡淡说。

我疑惑不解。

“人类不能向德尔塔文明妥协，”瑟兰迪尔转头望向窗外的长空，“我从很早就在司令身边安插人手，我不能让他以全人类的利益和德尔塔文明进行肮脏卑劣的交易。”

“你被送到医院的第六天，”说到这里，他视线微微低垂，“我控制了埃卢·庭葛的女儿，让他停止正在对你做的事。”

“那是你的未婚妻？”我突然明白了一切。

“曾经是。”

 

一时沉默。

我想起了总司令在医院里对我说的那些话。这时我突然问瑟兰迪尔：

“你是不是赞成和阿尔法文明合作共同抵抗德尔塔文明？”

过了很久他都没有回答这个问题。直到我又一次追问，他站起来，坐到床边俯身亲吻我的额头。

“我会再一次陷入沉睡吗？”我明白他的意思了。我轻轻地问，等他说出那个残忍的答案。

“如果有必要……”他顿了顿，“如果有必要，莱戈拉斯，我必需让你再次沉睡，连同和你一起出生的那些使者们。美国和欧洲四个国家已经陆沉了，而德国只有通过这种方法才有希望看到21世纪的曙光，所以我必需这么做……”

“即便你是我最爱的人。”

我绝望地闭了闭眼睛。

我摸了摸衣服上的口袋，那枚怀表还在那里，我把它取出来，递还给瑟兰迪尔。

他并不取走，而是双手将我五指合拢，放到唇边。

“只是十年，你安详沉睡，醒来后还会再见到我，我从不背弃约定，我会等。”

 

三天后，空袭警报再次拉响，这是一次大规模空袭，德尔塔主舰直接悬停在柏林6000米外的高空，泡防御界面几近溃烂，飞行员登上战机和空中的捕食者正面作战，无一生还。

我望着玻璃壁外在轰炸光流中渐渐变得千疮百孔的城市，我想或许我和瑟兰迪尔都没有下一个十年了。

不知这个时代可会被铭记，又是谁活下去铭记这个时代。

当捕食者的炮火又一次击打在泡防御系统，战略指挥部玻璃尽碎，狂风涌入大厅，刺耳的警报声此伏彼起。

“我们需要获取捕食者发射系统各区域的量化参数，重新配平泡防御界面能量，完成修复。”扩音器里将军说道。

我站起来，摘下耳机，我不知道他是否能在轰炸中听清我的声音，我说我愿意去，他看向我，对我点点头。

只能是我去了。我旁边的工作台已经空了，格洛芬德尔的战机昨天坠毁在泡防御界面。

其他技术员多数也是如此。

我换上飞行服，这时候瑟兰迪尔来到我身后。

“单个飞行器不会被捕食者识别为攻击对象，”他说，“拿到数据就回来，莱戈拉斯。”

 

后来，当我的飞机爬升至1000米高空，那句话他在耳机频道里又对我说了一次，他叫我绿叶，他以父亲的身份命令我回来。

可我回不去了。自我从红叶公馆搬走的那一天，我便失去了瑟兰迪尔，之后他再也没有回来过。

我驾驶飞机在尘埃云中躲避过一次又一次捕食者的轰炸光流，在放出机载导弹击落六名捕食者后，我成功从一名侦察型捕食者背后获取量化数据，然后把数据发回地面操纵台。

我的发动机在四分钟前失火了，高度表上的数值急速下降，头盔里警报刺耳。

最后一刻，我切断与地面控制台的通讯电线，拆开安全带，打开舱门，坠入光流。

 

（十）

2009年，我从柏林夏里特医院醒来，身边唯一的东西是一块有些年份的怀表。

身份证明上写着我叫莱戈拉斯，生于1987年7月16日，住址是诺兰朵夫广场Kurfürstendamm大街108号红叶公馆。

那天天气晴朗，来接我的是一个高而瘦的金发男人。医生说我因为车祸失去记忆，是他把我带到医院，在我昏迷的日子里每天来看我，他可能是我唯一的亲人。

我跟他走了，虽然我也不明白我为什么这么做。

我发现他是个很温柔的人，他把我带到红叶公馆，每天下班回家都会带新鲜蔬菜与其它食物，晚饭后陪我一起看一个电影，或者相对静坐读书。

他喜欢看叶芝诗集，看叶芝诗集的时候，他告诉我，其实这世界上有一种生物是永远不会年老的，那就是精灵。

我当然知道他在开玩笑。

哦，对了，他的工作是在柏林工业大学教书。

有一天，我问他，你的学生们喜欢你吗？你总是让他们自己报学号来检查出勤，每堂课都留那么多作业，考试还不划重点。

他说他不告诉我，除非我和他谈恋爱。

我当时差点笑出来，这种孩子气的要求方式不知道他是从哪里学来的，还说了两遍，一本正经。

我答应和他在一起了。之后的很多年，我们一直在一起。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

（完）

 

 

——————————————————

注：

①本段关于阿尔法文明的介绍性叙述直接引用自《上海堡垒》。

②本段关于“使者”的描述直接引用自《上海堡垒》。

③本段关于泡防御发生器的描述“紫色光芒像水一样倾注进来……爆发出紫色极光般的绚丽。”直接引用自《上海堡垒》。

④本段关于侦察型捕食者的描述直接引用自《上海堡垒》。

⑤本段“这时候技术员的大脑就像一台精密的机器……甚至会扩大。”直接引用自《上海堡垒》。

⑥文中“不知这个时代可会被铭记，又是谁活下去铭记这个时代。”原句出自《上海堡垒》林澜，有改动。

**Author's Note:**

> 本文首发LOFTER（http://shililuminoexi.lofter.com/post/1eab3b39_1228e672），喜欢请支持，谢谢。


End file.
